The Woes of Texting at Seven AM
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are together, but Gwen is in the picture somehow. Somewhat Duncney, somewhat Gwuncan. T for mild language.


**If you know me, then you'll know that I'm not much of a fan of the Gwuncney love triangle going on. But I just finished reading some DxC, so…yeah.**

**This is set a bit farther into the future…maybe they're like twenty-five or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/A/WT/ROTI/AS**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Duncan's eyes snapped open as the obnoxious ringing burrowed in his ears. He glared at the source of the sound, which was an alarm clock.

He groaned. Seriously, who sets an alarm on a fucking _Saturday_?

Duncan got his answer as he looked down to see his girlfriend's sleeping form. Her bare body was wrapped in all of the blankets, which explained why the delinquent woke up cold. She let out the softest snores, seemingly immune to the annoying racket her damn clock was making.

Smirking, he reached over her body to silence the alarm clock. He observed her freckled face. Courtney was smiling slightly almost _sweetly_; a contrast to her eyebrows, which were arched, giving her a skeptical look even in her sleep. He smiled and pecked her lightly on the lips, careful as to not wake her up.

A loud, screamo song interrupted their moment of serenity, and Duncan had to wildly scramble for his phone on the nightstand before it woke Courtney up.

_1 message from: Gwen :)_

The delinquent sighed silently and pressed his thumb down to open the message. Oh, man. He hadn't seen Gwen in nearly six months. They were together then, but she hadn't kept in touch in almost three months, so he wasn't exactly sure what to call their relationship.

And his ex-girlfriend Courtney ran into him in a nearby Starbucks a month ago…and they suddenly found themselves naked and cuddled in bed the next morning. Since then, Courtney had declared herself his girlfriend, whether he liked it or not.

He couldn't really deny the residual feelings he had for the prep. She turned him on before, and she still turned him on now. Plus, she's less annoying now, and their arguments are more playful than heated. Maybe she _matured, _or whatever. He didn't really give a fuck, just as long as she got off his case when he screwed shit up.

Which she did. Whew.

_Hi, _the message read. _R we still on 4 2nite? Cuz I can't wait to see that new horror movie! It's rlly gory, from what I heard. :P_

Duncan grinned slightly, despite himself. Lying down on his back, he began to tap a reply, not even thinking about what to write.

_Won't miss it for anything, babe. See ya. ;)_

He felt Courtney stir beside him, and he quickly sent his message and tossed his cell phone away, looking at his girlfriend with a smile.

"Hey," he told her, smirking at her annoyed face. She glared at him, but her glare disappeared as he pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Hey." Courtney gave him a small smile. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Duncan didn't waste any time and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, challenging Courtney. She struggled for dominance, but gave up eventually when his hands began roaming around her body. She moaned against his lips, clutching him possessively and deliberately deepening the kiss they shared.

Suddenly, his phone blasted the loud song again, making them both flinch, but for different reasons.

Duncan quickly broke the kiss, and grabbed his cell phone.

_1 message from: Gwen :)_

_I srsly miss u. I can't wait to see u 2nite. It's been 2 long. :(_

Duncan snickered. _Miss u 2, pasty, _he wrote. _I know u can't resist my hotness._

"Duncan?" Courtney snapped. She hated being forgotten, by her boyfriend, no less. "Who was that?"

The former delinquent shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. "Nobody, babe. Just…a friend."

The prep eyed him suspiciously. "Since when are any of your friends awake at seven in the morning?" she asked bluntly. "Last time I had the displeasure of meeting them, I could tell that they're the type to lie passed out on the couch from too much beer."

He sighed, exasperated. "Just lay off, Courtney. You don't need to know."

Courtney's dark eyes flashed dangerously, making Duncan want to choke his words back. "Fine, then," she said sharply. She wrapped the blankets tightly around her frame and stood, collecting her scattered clothes on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Why don't _you _lay off, asshole?" Courtney glared daggers at him. Without another word, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Aw, shit," Duncan sighed. Just when things were starting to get good in bed.

The screamo song began playing again, scaring the crap out of Duncan. "Damn, I really need to get a new ringtone," he muttered, running a hand through his faux hawk.

_1 message from: Gwen :)_

_Duncan…maybe after the movie, u can come over my house…and stay there overnite?_

Duncan took a deep breath. What was Gwen doing? Weren't they over? She hasn't emailed, called, or texted him until last week, when she announced that she was coming home soon.

Then it dawned to him. They were still technically together. They never broke up or anything. He just assumed…

What was he going to do about _Courtney?_ They just had sex last night, which means they're basically going out. Courtney would never agree to be just a fuck buddy.

_Gwen, r we still together? _Duncan wrote. Swallowing, he sent the message.

Gwen replied instantly.

_Of course! I don't remember breaking up with u…wait, what r u trying 2 say?_

Oh, boy. He was in deep shit right now.

_Just…never mind, pasty. Feeling kind of tired. Think I'm gonna catch up on the z's. _Duncan's hands shook as he replied.

_Aw, poor baby. :P Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't talk to u for a while. Some idiot officemate of mine broke my cell, and I didn't rlly think of having it fixed until I got home and the wi-fi was busted in my apartment. I didn't think I needed to have it fixed. U know how antisocial I cud be...besides, last time we talked was just 3 months ago. U don't miss me that much, ryt? _was Gwen's straightforward reply.

Shit. Oh, holy shit.

It was like Total Drama World Tour all over again.

* * *

…**only this time, Gwen is on the receiving end of the boyfriend stealing. So Gwen and Courtney are even, I guess? Okay, this isn't really much of a Gwuncan or a Duncney, but it's as close as it could get, right…? Please review! :)**


End file.
